I Want A Baby!
by Lstories
Summary: Tentang 'sedikit' kenakalan Hyukjae dan tentang keberengsekan seorang Lee Donghae. Dengan Ending cerita yang sangat gagal/ is Haehyuk/IS/ M-Preg


**I WANT A BABY!**

[Judul Nyeleneh nih]

Cast: Haehyuk and other

Happy Reading...

"Nghhh~" Lenguhan pria manis itu terus mengalun sepanjang permainan panas mereka malam ini, tubuhnya terhentak-hentak seirama gerakan 'milik' pria tampan yang kini berada di atasnya.

Hyukjae memeluk leher Donghae erat, melampiaskan rasa nikmat sekaligus sakit yang ia rasa. Suaranya tak berhenti mengeluarkan desahan-desahan erotis yang membuat Donghae tak pernah lelah mengerjai holenya selama Hyukjae belum terkapar karena lelah.

"Haehh...berrahentiihhh..Nghh!" pelukan Hyukjae sedikit merenggang saat dirasa tenaganya sudah terkuras habis malam ini. Ia memejamkan matanya, bukan pejaman erat yang ia dedikasikan untuk meresapi rasa nikmatnya, namun pejaman lelah sehingga kesadarannya hampir saja hilang.

"Hey, Baby! Kita belum selesai!" Donghae menghentikan pergerakannya dan sedikit menepuk wajah Hyukjae yang sedikit memucat, meski bibir pria manis itu memang sangat bengkak akibat ulahnya.

Merasa tak megndapat respon, Donghae memagut bibir pria manis itu sedikit kasar, sesekali menggigitnya, sehingga mau tak mau kesadaran Hyukjae sedikitnya telah ia dapatkan.

"Haehhmmft... Lelaahhh!" rengek Hyukjae dengan mata yang sedikit terbuka. Menatap wajah tampan Donghae yang amat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Sebentar lagi! Aku janji!" pinta Donghae lagi.

Sedikit merasa kesal karena Hyukjae malah menutup mata kembali seakan tak mendengar permintaannya. Donghae mengerang keras sebelum menghentakan miliknya.

"AKHH!" Hyukjae memekik keras saat benda panjang dan keras itu melesak begitu cepat dan kasar ke dalam tubuhnya. Air matanya tak sengaja mengenang dan menetes saat rasa sakit di bagian bawahnya begitu menyiksa.

"Maafkan aku, Baby! Bertahanlah, sebentar lagi!" Donghae berujar begitu lembut, beberapa kecupan ia berikan pada bagian-bagian terindah di wajah kekasihnya-meski Donghae akui wajah Hyukjae sangat indah setiap incinya.

Hyukjae mengangguk lemah. Tangannya kembali terangkat memeluk leher pria tampan itu, menariknya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Donghae. Lenguhan dan desahan kembali terdengar, saat mereka memulai kegiatan yang tadi sempat terhenti. 

**.**

**.**

**[Haehyuk]**

**.**

**.**

"Tidak ke kampus?" tanya Donghae saat ia melihat Hyukjae tak kunjung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Mata pria cantik itu menatapnya tajam dengan bibir yang sedikit ia majukan.

"Apa kau sedang bertanya?" tanyanya ketus.

"Tidak! Aku sedang bernyanyi," sahut Donghae jengah.

DUG!

"Hey! Kenapa denganmu!" Donghae berseru saat kekasihnya itu melempar sebuah bantal ke arahnya.

"Pulang nanti belikan aku susu strawberry yang banyak... Oh, dan seminggu ke depan tidak ada jatah untukmu!" Hyukjae kali ini bangkit dari tidurnya, berjalan tertatih dengan selimut tebal yang membalut tubuhnya dan melewati Donghae yang kini berdiri dengan memasang wajah syoknya. Hyukjae sesekali meringgis dan mendesis saat holenya begitu panas dan perih.

BRAK!

Bantingan pintu kamar mandi seketika membuat Donghae tersadar, pupil matanya melebar saat mengingat pendengarnya beberapa detik lalu.

"YAK TIDAK BISA BEGITU!" teriaknya tak terima.

**.**

**.**

**[Haehyuk]**

**.**

**.**

Merasa bosan. Hyukjae hanya menonton tv seharian ini. Remot di tangannya terus ia pencet tak karuan, membuat tayangan di layar tv besar itu berubah-ubah. Ia hampir menekan tombol merah, namun gerakannya terhenti saat tak sengaja melihat seorang anak kecil yang digandeng oleh dua orang pria di sampingnya.

Dua orang pria

Oh ayolah, kenapa Hyukjae merasa iri?

Apalagi saat tayangan pasangan dan seorang anak kecil di televisi itu tengah tertawa puas ketika bermain pada bianglala di taman hiburan itu. Ya, ini acara realita memang.

Hyukjae hendak mematikan televisi tersebut, saat getaran handpone yang ia simpan di sampingnya mengintrupsi. Dengan gerakan malas, ia mengambil handpone itu.

"Yeosebo..!" sapanya terlebih dahulu.

"Ah, Hyukkie kau di mana? Apa masih ada jam kuliah?"

"Tidak Eomma, aku sedang tidak enak badan, jadi tidak pergi kuliah hari ini."

"Donghae?"

"Donghae?" Hyukjae mengulangin pertanyaan ibunya.

"Apa dia kuliah?"

"Tentu saja..."

"Dan meninggalkanmu yang tengah sakit di apartemen sendiri?"

"Ayolah eoma, aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Tapi eoma sudah menitipkanmu padanya,"

"Sudahlah Eoma, lagi pula dia ada ujian hari ini," dustanya. Entah kenapa, Hyukjae tak pernah ingin jika kekasihnya itu disalahkan karena hal spele karena ini.

"Tetap saja! Eoma akan menghubunginya... Kau hati-hati, jaga dirimu, jangan sampai mencoreng nama baik keluarga kita, ne. Ingat, kau itu anak seorang direktur terkenal di Busan! Bukan karena kau kuliah di Seoul kau bisa berprilaku sesukamu. Oh, dan hati-hati pada lelaki genit di sana. Hati-hati juga pada Donghae, jangan karena dia sahabatmu dari kecil eoma bisa mempercayakanmu sepenuhnya padanya. Kau itu terlalu manis, lelaki manapun pasti mau padamu..."

Entah sudah sejak kapan Hyukjae membiarkan handponenya tergeletak begitu saja di atas sofa, dan ia sudah beranjak dari sana menuju kamarnya.

Membaringkan tubuhnya, Hyukjae sedikit meringgis saat kebingungan itu melanda dirinya.

Tidak ada yang tahu, bahkan keluarganya sekalipun, jika ia mempunyai hubungan special dengan pria yang bernama Donghae itu. Bahkan hubungan mereka sudah beranjak pada hal yang dibilang intim.

Bagaimana mereka menjalani malam panjang dan menggairahkan layaknya sepasang suami istri. Hanya saja, Hyukjae tak pernah mengerti, kenapa Donghae tak juga menguak hubungan mereka dan yang paling membuat Hyukjae tak suka, kenapa setiap mereka berhubungan intim, Donghae selalu memakai pengaman, seakan-akan tak ingin menyentuh Hyukjae sepenuhnya.

"Aku pulang..."

Hyukjae buru-buru membalik tubuhnya menjadi menyamping menghadap jendela, ia memejamkan matanya dan memeluk sebuah guling di dekatnya.

Langkah teratur dapat ia dengar mendekat, dan decitan suara ranjang menandakan jika ada orang lain yang kini naik ke atas kasur yang ia tempati, dan ikut berbaring di belakangnya.

"Kau sakit, Baby?" tanya seseorang yang sangat Hyukjae hapal suaranya. Belaian-belaian lembut dari tangan pria itu menyentuh pipinya dan surai pirangnya, dan sebuah kecupan ia di bibirnya membuat ia perlahan membuka mata.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Hyukjae dengan suara pelan, seolah-olah ia baru saja bangun tidur.

"Hm, tadi Eommamu menelpon, katanya kau sakit. Apa semalam aku memang terlalu liar hingga membuatmu seperti ini?" tanya Donghae dengan nada sedih yang ia paksakan.

"Kau memang selalu liar..." ujar Hyukjae jengah. Dan hanya cengiran lebar yang ia dapat dari pria tampan itu, sebelum sebuah kecupan di bibir kembali ia terima.

"Salahkan tubuhmu yang selalu menggoda," ujar Donghae berniat menggoda. Meski pada kenyataannya Hyukjae malah melengos dari kontak pandangan mereka dan memunggungi Donghae itu lagi.

"Kau marah?" tanya Donghae heran.

"Kau pasti tak sempat membelikanku susu strawberry," Hyuk  
>jae membelok topik.<p>

"Ahah.. Aku lupa, Baby! Aku terburu-buru saat bibi bilang kau sakit di sini."

"Terima kasih perhatianmu! Aku ingin istirahat, jangan ganggu aku!" ujarnya sebelum membenarkan posisinya senyaman mungkin dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

.

Donghae menghembuskan napas kasar, tak mengerti dengan sikap Hyukjae saat ini. Terkesan ketus dan datar, padahal biasanya pria manis itu selalu bermanjaan padanya.

"Baby, kau marah karena aku tak membelikanmu susu?" tanya Donghae sedikit kesal, namun tak juga ada jawaban dari pria manis yang ia tanya.

Menghembuskan napas sekali lagi. Donghae berangsung turun dari ranjang yang ia tempati semula, meraih selimut di dalam lemari dan membungkuskannya pada tubuh Hyukjae yang memang hanya memakai kaos tipis dan celana training.

Setelahnya, ia keluar dari kamar, tak ingin menganggu tidur kekasih cantiknya itu. 

**.**

**.**

**[Haehyuk]**

**.**

**.**

Masih di acara yang sama, kali ini Hyukjae tidak sendiri, ada Donghae di sampingnyaTop of Form

Mereka tidak bolos, hanya saja ini memang hari libur.

"Hae, dia lucu!" Hyukjae terkekeh saat seorang anak kecil di layar televisi berlari dan memeluk pria manis di depannya, anak kecil itu tersenyum ceria, tertawa dan menyusup pada dada pria manis itu.

Donghae sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman dan mengusak poni Hyukjae yang kini ada di pelukannya, membuahkan ringgisan protes dari pria manis itu.

"Rambutku!" rengutnya seraya menyingkirkan tangan Donghae dan merapihkan rambutnya.

"Kau lebih lucu dari anak itu," ujar Donghae pelan, terkekeh saat melihat wajah Hyukjae terlapisi semburat merah.

"Hae-"

"Hm?"

"Kau mencintaiku 'kan?" tanya Hyukjae begitu serius.

"Tentu saja, kau meragukanku, Baby?" tanya Donghae sedikit tersinggung.

"Bukan. Aku-hanya bertanya," Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasa bersalah dan takut.

Sebenarnya ia punya keinginan, tapi ia takut Donghae akan marah seperti biasanya.

"Baby, malam ini..." Donghae berbisik di telinga pria manis itu, sebelum menjilatnya pelan. Membuat Hyukjae melenguh dan memejamkan matanya.

"Hae..."

"I want you, please!"

Hyukjae menggangguk mendengar nada permohonan itu sebelum mereka menyatukan bibir mereka pada ciuman yang lembut dan semakin lama semakin menuntun.

Gerayangan tangan Donghae tak bisa diam, dengan perlahan ia membuka satu persatu kancing pria manis itu dan menelusup ke dalam saja.

"Haehh... Malam ini tidak usah pake pengaman ya!" pinta Hyukjae saat tautan mereka terlepas. Oke ini yang sebenarnya ia inginkan.

Donghae menggeleng tegas meski tatapannya begitu sayu. "Kau tahu 'kan resikonya?"

"Tapi aku ingin kau menyentuhku sepenuhnya, Hae..."

Donghae mengecup bibir Hyukjae dan menghisapnya kuat. "Aku akan melakukannya, tapi tidak sekarang!" ujar Donghae lembut seraya melanjutkan kembali kegiatan mereka.

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana Donghae selalu menahan hasrat untuk itu, menyentuh Hyukjae seutuhnya, memberi cairan kehangatannya pada tubuh pria manis itu. Tapi Donghae cukup sadar, jika itu pilihan yang sulit. Hyukjae lelaki istimewa, seperti keluarganya, tak lepas dari itu, Hyukjae terlahir dari keluarga terhormat yang menjungjung tinggi nilai kehormatannya. Anggap Donghae brengsek dan pengecut, tapi ia tidak sanggup jika harus kehilangan permatanya hanya karena ini.

"Akhh~" Hyukjae memekik saat Donghae menghisap lehernya begitu keras, jelas saja, pria tampan itu sedang tidak sadar sepenuhnya hingga merasa gemas dan butuh pelampiasan.

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah sayu Hyukjae yang meringgis seraya memegang hickey di lehernya. "Maaf, aku lepas kendali," ujarnya.

"Ini sakit... Sttt!" ringgis Hyukjae pelan.

Donghae meraih tangan pria manis itu dan menahannya untuk menjauh, ia kecup dengan lembut tanda dengan warna begitu pekat itu dan menjilatnya.

"Kau... Mau melakukannya di sini?" tanya Hyukjae saat terlepas dari lidah Donghae yang mengerjai lehernya.

"Hm," hanya sebuah gumaman singkat sebelum Hyukjae merasa tubuhnya terangkat dan kini berada di pangkuan kekasihnya. Mengalungkan tangannya di leher pria tampan itu dan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. 

**.**

**.**

**[Haehyuk]**

**.**

**.**

Mata Hyukjae terpejam dengan napas yang tak teratur, kepalanya bersandar pada bahu kekasih tampannya dan tangannya melingkar erat di leher pria itu.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Donghae begitu lembut dan hanya disahuti gumaman tak jelas kekasihnya itu.

Donghae melepas pelukannya dan mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae pelan yang membuat Hyukjae sedikit meringgis saat holenya bergesek dengan kesejatian kekasihnya sampai penyatuan mereka terpisah.

Donghae mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae dan memangkunya, membawanya ke kamar sebelum menidurkannya di sana. "Selamat tidup Baby!" ujar Donghae pelan sebelum ia mengecup kening kekasihnya dan memejamkan matanya. Donghae juga lelah, entah kenapa malam ini Hyukjae begitu agresif hingga mereka mampu menyelesaikan 3 kali penyatuan. Bahkan Donghae merasa pengamannya begitu penuh, namun tenaganya seakan habis hanya untuk melepasnya.

Mendengar napas yang teratur di sampingnya, Hyukjae membuka mata-meski sangat dipaksakan- ia menoleh pada wajah Donghae yang damai dalam tidurnya, memberi pandangan sayu dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Maafkan aku!" lirihnya pelan, sebelum ia bangkit dan menyibak selimut yang mereka pakai.

Hyukjae menelan ludahnya saat menatap kesejatian kekasihnya, ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan perlahan membuka pengaman yang membungkusnya, meski terdengar lenguhan dari sang pemilik, Hyukjae malah melempar benda sialan itu ke sembarang arah dan kini membuka mulutnya. Tanpa ragu, ia memasukan benda itu ke dalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya.

"Eunghh~ Hyukkhh apaah yang kau lakukaaan~" erang Donghae tertahan. Ia mencengkram rambut Hyukjae kuat, melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya, apalagi saat kekasihnya itu malah mempercepat tempo pijatannya dan kini kesejatiannya kembali menegang.

Hyukjae segera menjauhkan mulutnya, meski kepalanya begitu sakit karena jambakan Donghae. Detik selanjutnya, ia sudah memposisikan diri di atas tubuh kekasihnya, dan tanpa ragu memasukan kesejatian besar itu ke dalam holenya.

"Akhh~"

"Baby, pelan-pelan!" ujar Donghae lembut. Tangannya terangkat menggapai wajah pria manis itu sebelum menariknya dan menghujaninya dengan kecupan.

"Kau hebat~" pujinya, dan hanya disahuti senyuman tipis Hyukjae.

Pria manis itu menegakan tubuhnya, menumpu tangannya di dada sang kekasih dan perlahan mengangkat tubuhnya sebelum menjatuhkannya kembali.

Lenguhan manis kembali terdengar, membuat jiwa Donghae kini terselubungi nafsu sepenuhnya. Ia mencengkram pinggang Hyukjae dan membantu melakukan pergerakannya.

Merasa tenaga Hyukjae melemah, Donghae segera membalik posisi mereka, membuat Hyukjae berada di bawahnya, dengan begini ia bisa leluasa mengerjai hole yang selalu sempit itu dengan tempo cepat.

"Eunghh~ haeehh Ah!" desah Hyukjae menggila, tangannya mencengkram seprai dengan kuat, menimbulkan tanda kusut di sana.

"Haehh.. Aku Ah~Keluaaarhh~"

Mendengar erangan itu, Donghae segera meraih tangan lentik kekasihnya, mengalungkannya di lehernya dan kembali mengerjai hole ketat itu dengan buas, membiarkan Hyukjae menggila dengan desahan-desahan tak karuannya.

"Bersamaaa Nghh~ Babyy!" ujar Donghae saat ia juga merasa Ujung kesejatiannya berdenyut di dalam sana.

Tak lama setelah itu, mereka orgasme dalam waktu hampir bersamaan, dengan sperma Hyukjae yang mengotori tubuh mereka dan sperma Donghae yang tumpah di dalam tubuh Hyukjae.

"Terima kasih... Saranghaee~" ujar Hyukjae begitu lirih, menutup matanya lelah dan nyaman. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan ini sebelumnya, perutnya terasa hangat teraliri cairan cinta mereka dan Hyukjae menyukai itu.

Cup~

"Nado saranghae~" balas Donghae dengan senyumnya, sesaat setelah mengecup sekilas bibir pria manis itu.

Donghae kembali menarik diri, namun ia tertegun sejenak saat merasa ada yang aneh dengan adiknya. Dan matanya seketika membulat saat ia melihat kesejatiannya ternyata tak terbungkus oleh apapun.

Ia sontak menatap Hyukjae dan hendak marah, namun tidak saat ia dengan jelas melihat wajah kekasihnya yang begitu pucat dan tampak sangat lelah.

"Astaga! Kenapa kau senekat ini, Hyukjae?" erangnya frustasi, sebelum menjauhkan tubuhnya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi di kamar itu. Tak lupa, menutupi tubuh polos kekasihnya dengan selimut tebal sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

**[Haehyuk]**

**.**

**.**

"Hae~"

"..."

"Hae~"

"..."

Hyukjae menghembuskan napas jengah saat tak juga mendengar sahutan apapun, bahkan saat ia menggoyang pelan lengan kekasihnya dan hampir menumpahkan gelas kopi yang ada di tangan pria tampan itu, ia tak juga mendapat sahutan.

"Kau marah?" tanyanya.

"Seharusnya kau tahu itu," jawab Donghae datar yang langsung meletakan gelasnya kasar dan bangkit dari duduknya dan melenggang begitu saja ke arah pintu ke luar.

Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, menundukan kepalanya dengan mata yang seraya memanas.

Iya, dia tahu, dan dia seharusnya sudah siap dengan keadaan yang ia pilih.

Hyukjae terlalu percaya pada pria tampan itu, sampai ia mengabaikan resiko terbesarnya. 

**.**

**.**

**[Haehyuk]**

**.**

**.**

"Kyuhyun!"

Pria bersurai kecoklatan itu menoleh, dan menemukan pria bersurai blonde di depannya. "Hyung!" ujarnya riang sebelum menubruknya tubuhnya dengan pria manis itu.

"Kapan kau pulang anak setan?" tanya Hyukjae sekenanya.

"Aish Hyung! Aku bukan anak setan!" rengut Kyuhyun tak begitu suka, sebelum seorang berperawakan tinggi di merangkul bahu pria itu.

"Nona Choi, kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya setelah mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae bingung, mengejapkan matanya berkali-kali dengan mulut terbuka. "Kau-siapa?" tanyanya.

"Aahh.. Kau sepupu Kyunnie ya? Kenalkan, aku Choi Siwon, kekasihnya."

Mata Hyukjae membulat sempurna. Oh tidak! Kyuhyun hebat sekali mendapatkan uke dengan tampang garang seperti itu. Eh tunggu! Tapi tadi... "Nona Choi?" tanya Hyukjae tak percaya. "Jangan bilang kau merubah posisi menjadi Uke Kyu!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum polos, menggaruk tekuknya yang sedikit gatal. "Hehe... Hyung, aku tak kalah manis darimu!"

Dan Hyukjae hanya bisa menganga mendengarnya.

**.**

**.**

**[Haehyuk]**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung berbaringlah!" printah Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya pria tampan:-manis itu sudah selesai dengan jadwalnya praktiknya. Namun karena pasien terlambat itu adalah Hyungnya, Kyuhyun dengan senang hati meluangkan sedikit waktu. Oh, jangan lupakan jika Kyuhyun adalah seorang Dokter muda yang kini mulai memulai praktiknya.

"Jadi kau merasa pusing dan mual selama ini, Hyung? Gejalamu seperti orang hamil saja." ujar Kyuhyun dengan niat bercandanya.

"H-hamil?" tanya Hyukjae begitu terbata.

"Aku bercanda-"

"Tapi, Kyu. Sepertinya kau-benar," ujar Hyukjae begitu saja.

Kyuhyun tertawa ringan, memasang teleskop(?) di telinganya dan memeriksa dada hyungnya itu.

"Kyu!" Hyukjae menelan ludah gusar saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan pergerakannya. Pria bersurai coklat itu memandang Hyukjae tak percaya dan memeriksa denyut nadi juga jantung hyungnya itu (lagi).

"Aku mungkin salah. Kita akan melakukan pemeriksaan selanjutnya, tunggu sebentar!"

"Kyu," Hyukjae menghentikan langkah pria yang hendak melangkah darinya itu, mencekal lengannya dan membalik untuk menghadapnya. "Katakan! Aku-

"Kau hamil, Hyung!" ujar Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. 

**.**

**[HaeHyuk]**

**.  
>.<strong>

Suara benturan benda jatuh mengalihkan pandangan Hyukjae dari buku yang ia baca. Ia mendongkak, menemukan Donghae yang kini berdiri di di sampingnya. Lalu, menoleh kembali pada benda kecil yang tergeletak pada sofa di sampingnya. "Apa itu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tes pack. Gunakan sekarang dan beritahu aku hasilnya!" Nada datar itu kembali Hyukjae dengar. Entah sudah berlangsung berapa lama. Mungkin lebih dari dua minggu yang lalu, saat ia nekat membuka pengaman Donghae dan membuat pria tampan itu tak menyentuhnya lagi. Ayolah, jangan menyentuh, bicara padanyapun sepertinya enggan.

"Memang kalau aku hamil, kau mau apa?" tanya Hyukjae tanpa mengubah ekspresi bingungnya.

"Kita gugurkan!"

DEG!

Hyukjae membuka matanya lebar, dengan ekspresi terkejutnya. Iya raih benda laknat itu dan dengan sekali gerak melemparkannya ke wajah Donghae. "Kau gila!" desisnya tak percaya.

Donghae membuka matanya perlahan setelah menghindar dari lemparan manis kekasihnya. "Aku memang gila. Tapi apa kau tak pernah berfikir jika anak itu bisa memisahkan kita?" tanya Donghae cukup kesal. "Hyukjae mengertilah, orang tuamu tidak akan tinggal diam untuk ini,"

"Kau pengecut, brengsek!" Lontar Hyukjae begitu saja, matanya tiba-tiba memanas menatap tajam lelaki di depannya.

"Hyukkie~" Dan Donghae merasa linglung sekarang. Sebut yang Hyukjae katakan adalah benar, dia memang begitu, bahkan dia egois. Tapi siapa Donghae? Ia hanya seorang pria yang mencintai Hyukjae dengan cara yang salah.

Sangat mudah untuk Hangeng-Appa Hyukjae- menyingkirkannya jika Hyukjae benar-benar hamil. Donghae hanya tidak sanggup jika harus dipisahkan dari kekasih manisnya itu.

"Bunuh saja aku!"

"Hyukkie..."

"Kau ingin membunuhnya? Silahkan. Kau tinggal mengambil pisau dan bunuh aku sekarang!"

"Hyuk bukan itu yang aku mau! Lagi pula kau belum tentu ha-"

"AKU HAMIL HIKS! Aku hamil, Haeee..." ujar Hyukjae begitu lirih, air mata tumpah seketika, bahkan ia harus menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, mencoba meredam isakannya.

Ini yang Donghae takutkan! Dan Donghae tahu jelas kenapa napasnya tercekat begitu saja. "Bersiaplah, kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

"Aku tidak mau!" Hyukjae memberontak. Tangan kirinya memukul-mukul tangan Donghae yang kini mencekal erat tangan kanannya, menyeretnya menuju pintu keluar.

"Hae aku tidak mau..hiks!" Hyukjae terus memberontak, sesekali langkah pria tampan itu dapat ia cegah dengan sisa tenaganya. "Kau Brengsek, Bajingan! Untuk apa kau meniduriku jika tak mau bertanggung jawab, HAH!"

DUG!

Hyukjae menendang kaki Donghae sekuat tenaga hingga cekalan pria tampan itu terlepas dengan ringgisan keras yang begitu terdengar.

"HYUKJAE APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Bentak Donghae kasar hingga membuat tangisan Hyukjae kembali pecah sejadi-jadinya. Ia membalik badannya, berlari menjauh, meski hanya beberapa langkah karena tangannya kembali berhasil dicekal oleh kekasih sialannya.

"Hyukkie maafkan aku! Tapi kumohon, untuk kali ini mengertilah!"

"Bagian mana yang harus kumengerti Lee Donghae? Hiks! Kau meniduriku bahkan hampir setiap malam, dan saat aku hamil kau dengan seenak jidat ingin menggugurkannya?" napas Hyukjae begitu tersenggal, ia tatap penuh kecewa pria tampan di depannya.

Seperti tusukan jarum, pertahanan Donghae goyah. Bagaimanapun ia mencintai Hyukjae, rasa takutlah yang menjadikan ia lupa akan cintanya. Lengannya tiba-tiba melemah dan dengan mudah melepaskan tangan Hyukjae, matanya memanas bahkan sangat samar untuk melihat kekasihnya yang kini berlutut di depannya.

"Kau jahattt... Hiks!" isak Hyukjae pilu. "Aku tahu aku kotor hiks! Sampai sampai Tuhan memberiku sebuah cinta yang malah dengan gamang kuberikan pada orang brengsek sepertimu..huks..!" Hyukjae menunduk, tangan kanannya terangkat, meremas dada kirinya begitu kuat.

"Tapi Tuhan juga jahat, Hiks... Dia tidak adil! Kenapa hanya aku yang ia hukum hiks... Kenapa tidak dengan kau yang sama berengseknya dengangku..."

Air mata Donghae tumpah sepenuhnya. Tidak! Tuhan selalu adil, karena melihat Hyukjae dengan ketidakberdayaannya suatu hukuman besar yang membuat hatinya ngilu berlipat ganda. Donghae ikut merendahkan tubuhnya, berlutut di hadapan Hyukjae dan membawa tubuh itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Kumohon...hiks..bunuh aku saja!" pintanya berbisik meski penuh dengan keseriusan.

Donghae menggeleng keras, mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium pucuk kepala pria manis itu dalam. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, aku janji!" gumam Donghae yakin.

Ya! Ia kalah. Atau lebih tepatnya, perkataan dan tangisan Hyukjae mengalahkan keegoisan dan ketakutannya. 

**.**

**[HaeHyuk]**

**.**

Serasa di penjara dengan beberapa hewan buat di dalamnya. Donghae menunduk dalam, menghindari tatapan mematikan Hangeng di depannya.

"Jadi... Hyukjae—hamil?" tanyanya setengah terbata. Terlalu terkejut utuk kenyataan yang terlalu tiba-tiba baginya.

"Maafkan aku!" Donghae mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar.

"S-siapa ayahnya?" sekarang giliran Heechul yang bertanya. Sama dengan keterbataan milik suaminya.

"Aku!" jawab Donghae pela sebelum ia mendengar lengkingan yang begitu keras dari pria canti itu.

"KYAA YEOBO.. ANAK KITA HAMILLL!"

Donghae menutup kupingnya, jika tidak mungkin telinganya bisa berdenging. Oh, dia harus siap-siap punya mertua seperti itu nanti.

"Astaga! kau—" Hangeng menunjuk wajah Donghae begitu tajam. "Baraninya kau menodai anakku?" lanjutnya begitu marah.

"Astaga, Hae. Padahal aku sudah mempercayakan dia padamu.. tapi—" kalimat Heecul tergantung bergati dengan wajah yang hampir menangis.

Donghae sedih juga melihatnya. Untuk tadi saat ia ke sini, Hyukjae belum bangun, jadi ia bisa pergi diam-diam tanpa melibatkan kekasih manisnya di situasi seperti ini.

"Aku—tentu saja akan bertanggung jawab!"

"Bukan masalah tanggung jawab atau apa, Hae! Tapi, Hyukjae itu masih kuliah.. dan—dan kau fikir apa reaksi orang-orang saat mereka tahu Hyukjae hamil padahal ia belum menikah? Dan akan lebih aneh ia adalah seorang namja." Hangeng mengusap wajahnya gusar, terlihat frustasi dan bingung.

"Hyukjae sedang hamil, mana mungkin aku membiarkannya ia bisa cuti satu tahun untuk itu—"

"Kau harus segera menikah dengannya. Aku akan siapkan penerbangan untuk kalian ke Jepang!"

"JePang?" tanya Donghae begitu terkejut.

"Setidaknya kalian aman berada di sana!" ujar Heechul kali ini. Ia bukannya tidak merestui Donghae denganHyukjae, hanya saja ia takut, jika putranya itu mendapat sesuatu yang ia dapatkan dulu.

Saat dirinya seirang namja yang hamil di luar nikah dan mendapat olokan dari semua orang.

Oh iya, Donghae sebenarnya tidak menyangka bisa mendapat restu semudah ini. Oh, ayolah jadi untuk apa dulu Heechul selalu menelponnya agar hati-hati dengan Hyukjae?

END

Ending maksa bangettt... -_-

Maaf ya otaknya udang buntubanget.

Oh iya.. makasih banget buat ka Naa karena selalu ngasih aku solusi dan ngajarin aku tentang banyak hal. Maaf, aku gak bisa buat yang lebih bagus dari ini.

Jangan kecewa, please...

Bottom of


End file.
